Chocolate
by Smudge the rat
Summary: “Do you know how long it has been,” he moaned, “Since I have tasted chocolate?” CarsonRadek slash.


**A/N: **Carson and Radek are so sweet together. Especially when chocolate is involved. No, that wasn't meant to be a pun. **Warning** - slash (that's a man and another man having sex. Don't like, don't read), **disclaimer** - I don't own, **feedback** - adored, **flamers** - forced to share quarters with Kavanagh.

* * *

Leaning back into his chair, Carson Beckett closed his eyes, sighing quietly. He seldom got a moment to himself in this galaxy, what with the stress everyone was under, not to mention countless SG teams coming back injured. Then there was Rodney, the biggest hypochondriac Carson had ever met. The bloody astrophysicist was in and out of his infirmary like a yoyo, complaining about everything from splinters to migraines to radiation poisoning.

But right now he was enjoying a rare moment's peace. It might have something to do with the fact that Rodney was on an away mission with Colonel Sheppard's team, but Carson wasn't about to waste this opportunity, whatever the cause. A quick glance through the door that joined his office to the infirmary confirmed that he was alone. Anticipatory tingles running up and down his spine, Carson slid open his desk drawer and found the small, dark brown box he'd hidden away from prying eyes. It was inconspicuous in appearance, nothing to draw the eye, no markings or bright colours. Carson had made sure that if someone were to come across the box, they wouldn't be curious enough to take a peek inside.

As he opened the lid and was met by the rich smell of the treasures inside, Carson had to fight back a moan of pleasure. The only regret he'd ever had in moving to Atlantis was the lack of chocolate in this galaxy. Carson quickly selected a chocolate and popped it into his mouth, sighing orgasmically as the sweet taste overwhelmed his senses and melted his brain.

Such was his bliss that he didn't notice the quiet Czech enter the infirmary, look around to see if anyone was there and head towards Carson's when he found no one around to give him medication for his headache. As he approached the office, he saw the CMO through the window, relaxing in his chair, eyes closed and a look of pure contentment on his face.

Curious as to what could have made the doctor this happy, Radek opened the door without knocking and was immediately hit by the smell of pure chocolate heaven. Mouth watering, he moved closer to the desk just as Carson's eyes rolled open and the doctor finally noticed his presence.

The doctor opened his eyes to find Radek leaning over his desk, lips slightly parted and gaze fixed on Carson's mouth. He swiftly closed the box and put it back in its hiding place, closing the door and locking it.

"Dr Zelenka!" he exclaimed, licking the chocolate away from the corners of his mouth and trying not to look guilty about it. "I didn't hear-"

He was silenced by the slender finger that pressed itself against his lips. Wordlessly, keeping his eyes fixed on the doctor, Radek moved around the desk until he was standing in front of Carson, then put his hands either side of the doctor's chair and leaned in until their noses were almost touching. Inhaling deeply, he gave a low sigh that sounded almost like a purr.

"Do you know how long it has been," he moaned, "Since I have tasted chocolate?"

Carson shifted in his chair, unable to escape the deep green eyes, clouded over with desire. "Um…"

"Quiet." whispered the Czech as he closed the distance between them and thrust his tongue inside the doctor's mouth, exploring it thoroughly for every single trace of chocolate. Moaning softly into Carson's mouth, he allowed his hands to stray towards the doctor's soft, fluffy hair, ruffling it and caressing it and massaging the scalp.

The kiss deepened and Carson found himself kissing back, tasting his chocolate on Radek's tongue as they fought for dominance. His hands had somehow found their way to Radek's face, one stroking his neck as the other traced the stubble on his cheek.

As Radek pulled away, he tugged gently at Carson's lip with his teeth, panting heavily. His hands were still entangled in the doctor's hair as his eyes roamed across Carson's face, seeing his own desire mirrored in ocean blue eyes.

"You are delicious," he whispered, smiling shyly at the audacity of what he had just done.

"You don't taste too bad yourself." Carson replied, an amused smile playing across his face. "That's an interesting method you have of stealing chocolate, by the way."

"I do not usually employ such methods." Radek admitted, blushing slightly.

"Lucky me." Carson pulled him in for another kiss, this time tasting the Czech's own flavour more than the aftertaste of chocolate and deciding that he could get used to this. Chocolate may be rare in this galaxy, but there was nothing quite like Radek Zelenka anywhere in the universe.

This time when he broke the kiss, Carson pulled Radek onto his lap so that he could explore the man properly, running hands up and down his back and kissing the soft lobe of his left ear. Radek responded by slipping a hand inside the doctor's jacket and stroking his chest, stopping to run his thumb over a nipple.

"How much more do you have?" the Czech breathed into Carson's ear.

"Almost half a box. And more to come when the Daedalus arrives."

Climbing off of Carson's lap, Radek pulled the doctor to his feet. "Bring it with us."

"Where are we going?" Carson asked as he opened the drawer and grabbed the box of chocolate.

"My quarters."

* * *

Carson was a gentle lover. He liked to take his time undressing his partners, exploring their bodies slowly and finding their sensitive spots. Radek was less patient. When he wanted something, he wanted it _now_ and nothing could stop him from having it. Carson was starting to realise this as the Czech tore off his clothes and threw him onto the bed, pausing only to divest himself of his own clothing.

Turning his attention to Carson, Radek ran his eyes down the doctor's body appreciatively with a growl of desire before pouncing, claiming Carson's mouth with his own and grinding their hips together.

"Chocolate. Now." he growled as Carson moaned softly. The doctor passed him the box and he opened it greedily, selecting a chocolate and melting it in his mouth, making sure he didn't swallow. Once his tongue was well and truly coated, he licked a long stripe down Carson's torso, running out of chocolate when he reached the doctor's stomach. Grabbing another chocolate, he closed his fist around it until it turned into a sticky mess, then rubbed his palm over Carson's hard cock, eliciting another moan of pleasure.

Licking his lips, Radek proceeded to clean his lover's cock, licking and sucking and tasting pre-come mixed in with the chocolate. Stopping before Carson could come, he moved back up to clean the chocolate off his chest, finally ending back at his favourite part of the doctor's body – his mouth. Before he kissed Carson again, he placed another chocolate in the doctor's mouth, tasting caramel as he sandwiched it between their tongues.

As they kissed, Radek reached between their bodies with one sticky finger, located Carson's entrance and pushed his finger inside up to the knuckle. With a small gasp, Carson broke the kiss and stared at Radek in surprise.

"You want me to stop?" the Czech asked, kissing the doctor's cheek reassuringly.

"Don't you dare!" Carson growled, arching up against Radek's finger and pushing it further inside. Purring his approval, Radek buried his head in his lover's neck and nuzzled him fiercely, pushing his finger in as far as he could and adding a second. He felt Carson's fingers dig into his back as he prepared him, and strong legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

When he judged Carson to be ready, Radek pulled back and settled between the doctor's thighs, pulling them a little further apart. Looking up to see Carson watching him with lust filled eyes, he pushed himself into his lover's tight entrance, grinning as he saw Carson's eyes widen and a look of pure ecstasy cross his face. As he pulled out and pushed in deeper than before, Radek wrapped his hand around Carson's cock and had the doctor coming in three quick strokes, the muscles tightening around him pushing Radek over the edge too.

When he regained his breath, Radek pulled out, hearing a groan of protest from Carson, and went to meet his lover in a passionate kiss that tasted of chocolate and come and sweat and Carson. The box of chocolate lay forgotten on the bed next to them as they came down off their high together, slowly relaxing in each other's arms and sighing happily into each other's mouths.

"Better than chocolate." Radek sighed as he rolled off of his lover and onto his side, wrapping an arm around the doctor's chest.

Carson smiled playfully and kissed his nose. "Who'd have thought it would be possible?"

Burying his head in Carson's chest, Radek chuckled softly. "I still like chocolate second best."

"Of course."

Radek raised his head and met Carson's gaze. "You do realise you are never leaving this room."

This declaration was met with a raised eyebrow. "What if Rodney stubs his toe again?"

"Forget about Rodney. He can take care of himself."

The playful smile returned. "What are you going to do to make me forget about Rodney?"

Growling fiercely, Radek rolled back onto Carson and straddled his chest. "When I am done with you, the only man you will be able to think about is me."

Carson's smile widened as agile hands explored his body, searching out the spots that would make him scream with pleasure. "No argument here, love."


End file.
